This Christmas Life - A PewDieCry Oneshot
by CaitPotate
Summary: Christmas is not going so well this year for Felix. That is until he meets Cry. Will Felix's dreams of a perfect life come true? This might just be the Christmas he'd always hoped for.


_**Author's Note**_

_Have another Christmas colab, guys! As I'm sure you guessed, this one was inspired by Shane Dawson's 'This Christmas Life' and was written with the brilliant Aneonmoose!_

_I hope you enjoy the story, guys. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I love you all! xoxo_

**This Christmas Life - Written by Aneonmoose and CaitPotate**

The snowflakes fell silently onto the road, covering him with an icy white sheet. He shivered and sped up his pace, desperate to get home as soon as he could. He could feel a cold coming on already and, as though to prove his suspicions, he sneezed twice, almost slipping on the ice. His blonde hair tossed in the wind as sped along the slick pavement, nose running slightly. He wiped his nose with his glove and tried not smother another sneeze he could feel building up. If it weren't for this cold he'd be loving the snowy weather. He ran to the subway station and sat down on an empty seat, waiting for his train. He rubbed his hands together, huffing onto them to warm them up.

"It's cold out today, isn't it?" A voice asked. He looked up to see a brown eyed mad smiling at from under a blue and white beanie.

"Yeah, it's freezing." He replied, sniffing and continuing to rub his hands together.

"At least we're out the wind down here, huh." The man mused, a light smile lingering on his face.

''Yeah.'' He replied.

''What's your name?'' The mysterious man asked.

''Felix.'' Felix responded, smiling at the man.

''I'm Cry.'' He put out his hand for Felix to shake. He shook it and smiled back at Cry. He seemed like a nice enough guy. It's not often you find a person with something nice to say at a subway station.

"It's nice to meet you, Cry." Felix said warmly.

"Same to you, friend." He replied. Felix jumped slightly as his train pulled up to the station, its breaks screeching loudly.

"This is my train." He said, recovering quickly and getting to his feet. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Only if you want it to be." Cry replied. "This is mine too."

''Oh! Okay then.'' Felix smirked, embarrassed. Cry chuckled and Felix swore his heart stopped when he heard that laughter. They got on the train, sitting next to each other. Felix stared out the window blankly, thinking about nothing in particular. He recieved a text and opened it, his face falling with every paragraph he read.

''Are you okay, friend?'' Cry asked, noticing Felix clenching his fists.'Not really...'' Felix admitted, letting his phone drop from his hands.

''What happened?'' Cry asked, seeming genuinely interested.

''My girlfriend just broke up with me.'' He replied.

''That's low.'' Cry mumbled, thinking Felix couldn't hear him.

''You know what's even worse? She was cheating on me with my best friend, Ken.'' Felix added, sighing.

''Ken Morrisson?''

''Yeah, why?''

''I know Ken really well. Shame that we've never met before.'' Cry responded, smiling sadly."Yeah... too bad." Felix replied. The pair sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, if you don't have anything urgent to do... and if I'm not being too forward here, do you come to my place and have a few beers?" Cry asked nervously. He really liked Felix, and something inside him went off at seeing him upset. He wanted to fix it. Felix didn't answer for a while.

"You know what? Fuck it, let's do it." He said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "A few beers might do me good."

''Great, here's my number, I get off at the next stop. Come at six, maybe? I'll text you my address. Bye!'' Cry smiled after putting his number into Felix's phone and hopping off the train. Felix sat back in his seat, sort of stunned, and stared at his phone. Perhaps he didn't have quite as much reason to hate as he'd thought. Feeling a sudden flash of determination that he was sure he'd gotten from meeting Cry he went into all the relevant apps on his phone and deleted everything that had anything to do with his ex. But not before sending her a quick message.

/Breaking up with me over text? Nice. Have your stuff out of my apartment before the end of the day. Don't bother contacting this number again because you won't reach me./

He pressed send after a moment's hesitation. He felt a little guilty for being so blunt... but then he thought why should he be nice to her? She treated him like shit. The way she cut him loose was proof of how much she cared. His phone rang a second later and he smirked with satisfaction, pressing the deny button. He jumped off a stop too early, and went into his service provider's store and changed his number. Then he took a bus home and noticed Marzia packing up the rest of her things.

She looked at him as if she was going to call out, but he looked away. Instead he took his phone out of his pocket and texted Cry to let him know he'd changed his number, realising he'd forgotten to at the store. He pretended to be absorbed in his phone as he brushed past Marzia and went inside, locking himself in his room.

He looked around at the semi-bare shelves and sighed. He'd have rearrange some things or find new stuff to put up to fill the space. He heard the front door slam and he sighed with relief, changing his clothes and left his room to look around the house to see what she'd taken. He was glad she decent enough to leave half the tableware and stuff. As well as leaving all of his technology alone. She only took what was hers. He looked at his watch. 4:53pm. It was later than he thought it was. He quickly made himself a breakfast muffin, loaded it with butter which quickly melted into the toasted bread, and left for Cry's house .He got on the train, barely able to keep his excitement in He didn't know why, but he already felt like he'd known Cry for years.

He almost missed the stop for Cry's house. Just barely realising where he was and jumping out of the train before it moved on. He left the subway station to be met with freezing wind and snow. The wind had picked up since he left his place. He thought a storm might be on its way.

''Oh well, who cares.'' He mumbled to himself, making his way to Cry's house. The wind was making it hard for him to move but he managed, and soon enough, he was knocking on Cry's door. Cry opened the door with a big grin on his face.

"Oh hey, Felix!" He said cheerfully, moving aside so he could get inside. Felix shook the snow out of his hair and looked around Cry's house. The entrance way opened up to the living room, dining room and kitchen. It was all open plan living. There was a log fire burning in the living room, giving the whole space a cozy, homey sort of feeling. It made Felix feel comfortable immediately.

''Sit down, I'll make my special drink for ya.'' Cry winked at Felix chuckled. Felix smiled back and looked around a bit more before taking a seat on Cry's couch, opposite the fire. He took off his coat and scarf and gloves and folded them sort of neatly before placing them on the floor beside the couch. Soon, Cry walked in and handed Felix a glass, sitting down beside him and turning on the TV.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, noticing Felix' blank stare. He blinked and smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry, I was thinking..."

"Well, it's time to stop thinking and start drinking." Cry said, winking at him again. Felix felt his cheeks go pink and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If Cry noticed he didn't call him out.

"So what shall we watch?" Cry asked, flipping through the channels. "There's a lot of sports on... but that isn't very good for taking your mind off things." Cry trailed off into thought, frowning at the television as he searched for something good to watch.

''I have an idea... How does video games sound? Maybe we can play...Bloody Trapland?'' He asked and Felix cheered up immediately.

''Sure, why not?'' They both grabbed a controller and Cry started the game.

A few beers and quite a few maps later Felix was laughing harder than he had in a long time.

"Cry! You killed me you mother fucker!" He exclaimed hysterically as Cry laughed from atop one of the giant brofists.

"I'm so sorry, Felix." He giggled. "I'm so sorry!"

''You better be!'' Felix laughed, putting his controller next to him and leaning back, closing his eyes and trying to calm down, but he deemed it impossible because of Cry who was spluttering next to him. Instead he took another swig of his beer, finishing the bottle. He pouted at it and chuckled at himself before getting to his feet.

"You want another beer, Cry?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Cry replied, smiling broadly up at him. Felix smiled back walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles and started to make his way into the sitting room, when he saw something that almost made him drop the bottles. Marzia's face. At the door. He looked away from the door, pretending he didn't see anything. He was drunk... His mind was just playing tricks on him. He handed Cry a beer and opened his own, sculling half of it right of the bat.

"You alright?" Cry asked, noticing how fast he was drinking.

"Yeah, I-" Felix was cut off by someone banging on the front door. The blood ran from Felix's face as Cry stood.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back." He said. Felix stared after him, wide eyed. Instead of calling out, however he decided to prepare himself by knocking back the rest of his beer.

''Felix, it's someone to see you!'' Cry called. He braced himself, and faced his ex.

''What is it Marzia?'' He asked quietly.

''I changed my mind. You're the one moving out. I pay most of the rent, and anyway, Ken isn't as cheap as you.'' She hissed, throwing his bags into Cry's room ''What!? You can't! Where will I go?'' Felix yelled but Marzia was already leaving.

"Come get the rest of your shit tomorrow." She called from outside. Felix slumped back into the couch, mouth agape.

"She's taking my apartment." He said hopelessly. Cry's concerned gaze flitted between the front door and Felix as he tried to process what had just happened. After a few moments of silence, Cry closed the door and rejoined his new friend on the couch. They sat in silence for a while, both contemplating different things before Cry finally spoke up.

"You, uh... If you don't have anywhere else you'd rather stay then... ahem, you could stay here." He nervously stammered out. "I mean, only if you're fine with it and stuff." He added hastily. "I just don't want to see you with no options..."

''Really? Thanks, bro!'' Felix smiled, hugging Cry.

''No problem. Seriously.'' Cry hugged Felix back and showed him to his new room. Felix neatly placed his bags in one corner and went back out to the living room to see Cry with multiple bottles of wine.

"What's this?" Felix asked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I figured you might want to get utterly smashed after all of today's events." Cry replied, causing Felix's smile to grow.

"You are absolutely right, my friend." He said enthusiastically. He sat down next to his new roommate and took the glass he was offered.

"There you go, sir." Cry said as he filled Felix's glass.

''Thank you, gentleman.'' Felix spoke in a posh voice and they both burst out laughing.

''You know what? This is the worst Christmas ever. Well, asides from meeting you. But otherwise, worst day of my life.'' Felix mumbled, blinking hard to not let the tears escape his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay man." Cry said, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder. "Bad things happen to good people at the worst possible times." Felix nodded in agreement and sipped his wine. "I'm glad I've been able to cheer you up a bit though." Cry continued, unfazed by Felix's silence. "Hey, maybe we can set up my Christmas tomorrow after we get your stuff?"

"Yeah... That sounds good." Felix replied in a small voice.

''I know it hurts. Just let it out. '' Cry murmured soothingly, hugging Felix tightly. That was all he needed. He let the tears flow silently, occasionally sniffling. Cry held him tightly the whole time.

They both felt like something had opened up between them. They'd known each other for less than 24 hours, but it felt like a lifetime. They both felt intrinsically connected to the other as if by fate. And clinging to Cry while he sobbed felt utterly natural to Felix. Just as holding and comforting him did to Cry.

They stayed locked in their embrace for a long time. And when Felix finally cried himself out, Cry gently let him go and looked him in the eyes.

"It'll be alright, Felix." He said softly.

''How will it be alright? My girlfriend left me for my best friend. I lost my apartment, I lost everything!'' Felix was about to start crying again, when Cry did something unimaginable. He kissed him. It took Felix a moment to even realise what was going on, let alone decided whether to kiss him back. When he still hadn't moved after a few seconds Cry pulled away, muttering that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have been so forward. But Felix cut him off mid-sentence. Without even thinking about it he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Cry's neck, and kissed him. He was hesitant at first but started feeling more comfortable when Cry took control. He placed one hand on the small of Felix's back and the other around his shoulders, pulling him closer, holding him tighter. But then Felix's mind started going into overdrive. _You're not gay, Felix. You know it's bad. Your father told you, didn't he? You've been punished._ He pulled away and ran up the stairs into his room, locking the door. Cry followed him, utterly confused as to why he broke off their kiss. He'd seemed into it a few moments before. Cry tried to open the door to the spare room, but Felix was leaning heavily against the door.

"Felix... please let me in." He begged in a quiet, gentle voice. "I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have been so... ahem... I'm sorry." He recieved no reply and tried pushing the door but to no avail.

''Let me in, or I'll climb through the window!'' Cry yelled. Again, no response. He took a determined breath, and went to his own room, stood on the outer window sill and tried to step over. When he couldn't, he decided to jump. He almost botched the landing on Felix's windowsill, only just regaining his balance before he fell onto the gravel below. He shuffled around until he could see in the window and knocked loudly.

"Let me in, man." He called. "It's fucking cold out here and I really don't want to jump back over to my window." He saw Felix sigh and get up off the floor to open the window. As soon as Cry was on solid ground, he returned to his position by the door. There were tears marking his cheeks and his arms were covered in a red substance, that Cry discovered, with much shock, was blood.

"Felix..." He murmured, dropping to his knees beside him. "What..."

"It's just wrong, okay?" He choked out, hugging himself tighter and leaning away from Cry.

"What is... You mean us." It wasn't a question.

"I... My dad always... said..." Felix stammered. His tears were flowing more heavily than ever now.

"You think I'm a pretty decent guy, right?" Cry suddenly asked, causing Felix to look up at him in confusion. "I mean, you said yes when I invited you over... and when I offered you a place to stay. You seemed to like at first when we... Well, that's not important right now. You think I'm a decent guy." Felix nodded slowly. "So you're going to totally change that opinion now that you know I'm gay, right?"

"No of... Of course not."

"Then why change your opinion of yourself because you might be bi or pans or gay?"

"I dont-"

"You're a wonderful guy, Felix. I really like you, and it hurts to see you like this. Your sexuality doesn't change you, Felix." By now Cry hand taken Felix's arm and was squeezing it lightly for emphasis. ''Tell you what. You sleep and when you wake up tomorrow, you'll have a clear mind so we can talk then, alright?'' Cry smiled sadly and helped Felix to the bed. He then shut off the light and walked downstairs.

Once in the living room he picked up a glass to pour himself some more wine, but had a change of heart and just grabbed the whole bottle. Taking a deep drink of it he went up to his own bedroom. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, occasionally taking a haphazard gulp of wine. In under an hour he'd drowned all his sorrow and worry about the morning in red. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he was far too annoyed to care. He was pissed off at Felix' father, he was pissed off at himself, and even more, pissed off that he let himself get so attached. Felix won't even want to know him after today, or so he thought. Not willing to go and wake Felix, even in his drunken state, he passed out holding an empty wine bottle to his chest like a dear old toy.

He woke up when the sun was already high up in the sky. Glancing at his clock, he realized it was 1pm. He heard someone cluttering downstairs and he guessed it'd be Felix. He didn't want to get up, but his headache made it impossible to lay in bed. He shuffled into the bathroom to get an aspirin, but upon finding none, he decided to go look for one downstairs. He hobbled into the kitchen, squinting at the obnoxious sunlight streaming in through the window, and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. He mentally whooped when he found a packet of ibuprofen and poured himself a glass of water to take a couple of capsules. It was only then he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

''Hi.'' He heard a small voice muttered and he grumbled in walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, closing his eyes.

''How much did you drink after I fell asleep?'' He heard Felix ask.

''I don't know. I can't remember.'' He lied.

''Really? Because I found an empty wine bottle next to you and two vodka ones under the bed. I found an entire cabinet full of alcohol, and to be honest, I'm actually worried.'' Felix hissed.

"The vodka was from, like a month ago." Cry grumbled. "If I drank that much I'd be dead. I mean, I'm not a lightweight, but I'm also not that hardcore." Felix chuckled at that.

"That doesn't mean you don't have a hefty store of alcohol back there, Cry." He said.

''Why do you even care?'' Cry asked, turning away from Felix.

''Because I do!'' Felix replied, grabbing all the alcohol from the table and the cabinet and emptying it down the sink. Cry didn't move to stop him. He simply waited until Felix had rejoined him on the couch.

"That's rude, you know." He murmured once Felix sat down.

"What?"

"It's rude to throw out all of a man's alcohol without his permission."

"Yeah? Well, it's rude to jump a man without his permission too." Was that a hint of amusement in Felix's voice?

"I did not 'jump' you." Cry scoffed, carefully sitting upright so he could see Felix better. "It was a little kiss."

''Uh huh.'' Felix laughed but then he went serious. ''I'm sorry...for, you know...yesterday.''

''It's okay, friend.'' Cry mumbled.

"No, it's not. I was out of line." He insisted. "I just... freaked out. I'm sorry, Cry." He placed a hand on Cry's knee, which was tucked up to his chest, and gave him a pleading look.

"Seriously, it's okay." Cry said. "It happens to everyone. You should have seen me when I first starting thinking I was gay."

"I'm not..." Felix trailed off for a bit. "Fuck, I don't even know anymore..."

''Well, you had a girlfriend, so you might be bi, but I don't want to suggest anything...Anyway, excuse me please.'' Cry mumbled, moving from the couch, elbowing Felix out of the way and running to the bathroom. He heard Felix chuckle.

''That's what you get!'' Felix wrinkled his nose at the sound of Cry puking up last night's mistake. He wondered how often he went through this particular morning routine. He guessed it was often by the fact that Cry didn't seem too fazed that his stomach was practically turning itself inside out. He went to the kitchen and got Cry a glass of water, setting it down on the couch. He put on his shoes and coat, and, leaving a not beforehand, he left to get the rest of his things from Marzia's apartment.

He strode to the subway station filled with purpose. He was going to face Marzia and Ken with his held high. They were not going to get any signs of weakness from him. He kept his resolve the whole train ride, it started wavering only when he stood at the front door to his old apartment and realised he had to knock. He did and soon the door was opened by Ken. He glared at him and pushed him aside, walking into his room to pack his things.

"Hey- Felix wait." Ken called after him. Felix ignored him and started packing the remainder of his things into the small pile of boxes Marzia had stacked up in the corner. He picked up a photograph of him and Marzia, and he ripped it in half, discarding the side Marzia was on. He sighed and dragged a box full of his electronics out onto the hallway, then made his way back into his room but Ken stopped him.

''What is it, Morrison?''He snapped. Ken flinched at the venom in his tone and backed away a little.

"I'm so sorry, Felix. I didn't mean-"

"What, you're going to stand there and try to tell me you accidentally slept with my girlfriend? Just get the fuck out of my face." Felix packed up the rest of his things, heaped the boxes up in his arms and left, ignoring the last few petty apologies from Ken. ''Oh, before I forget: Both of you, I never want to see you again. And Marzia, don't stalk me again, please. Goodbye, assholes.'' And with that, he slammed the door.

While he was waiting for his train, he felt a happy feeling spreading all around his body. He managed not to break down and he stood up to them. He was strong. He was proud of himself.

Cry was waiting for him in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee when he got back home. He left his boxes in the entrance joined him on a stool at the kitchen counter. Cry poured him a mug of coffee and handed him the milk and a jar of sugar.

"I would've gone with you, you know." He said eventually.

"I know... But I'm glad I did it on my own. It makes it easier to move past it, I think." Felix replied. They both sat in silence for a little while, both sipping their coffee, both thinking about the night before. Felix's phone started ringing, and he saw an unknown number calling. He answered it, gingerly raising the phone to his ear.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I'm so so so sorry, please forgive me, I broke up with K-'' Marzia's panicked voice echoed through the room and Felix rolled his eyes.

''I told you not to call me! I fucking told you! And Morrison deserves it, but that's besides the point. I don't need you anymore, okay? I finally find someone who makes me happy, and you have to ruin it! I hate you! Never call me again!'' And he threw his phone on the table so hard, the battery fell out. He dropped his face into his hands and cried. Silently, as though not to let Cry notice, but he saw his back arching and he heard his sniffling.

Cry gazed at Felix with wonder. Had he meant... him? Hesitantly Cry got off his chair and wrapped his arms around Felix's shoulders. Felix turned and wrapped his arms around his middle and they stood there, holding one another. Much like they had last night. Eventually Felix looked up at Cry, salty tear glistening on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak but Cry silenced him a slight shake of his head. Without a word he slowly leaned down, tilting Felix's head so their lips aligned, and gently, tenderly pressed their mouths together. Felix kissed back with no hesitation, and Cry picked him up, carrying him to the couch. He hugged him tightly and waited until he was calmed down.

"It's going to be okay, Felix." He whispered once Felix's shoulders had stopped shaking. "I know." Felix breathed, "Because now I have you."

~Fin


End file.
